Then You Die
by Thunder Dragon
Summary: A very wierd vampire fic. The G-Boyz are vampires and are forced to work together to wipe out all slayers. Please review, it's not like it's really hard! ^.^
1. Start

THEN YOU DIE  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't nothn', so please don't sue. So there!  
  
  
Authors Really Stupid Note - Yup, I wrote a vampire fic. What was I thinking? No I wasn't taking anything!  
The carectures are probably OCC but I really haven't started to get into the story. I'm tired of typing so  
please just read. And review! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
You know the saying 'Lifes a bitch and then you die'? Well I'm one of the few  
exceptions. 'Cause for me, death is rare. I'm a natural born vampire, one of the strongest  
if I do say so myself. Very few vampires out-rank me in strength and in mind, a feet in  
which I've worked hard for from the moment I knew who and what I was.   
  
China. My home country, where the ancient Dragon clan originated from. Foolish  
mortals, they have given my clan much strength by allowing use to have our own personal  
colony. My goal is simple, eradicate any and all slayers. A mission I've yet to complete,  
but I'm not alone, I'll never be alone.  
  
-_- *Wufei*  
  
  
Wazzz up? I'm the one, the only - Shinagami! The strongest American vampire  
there ever was and ever will be. I'm sapost to write everything down so here goes-  
  
You may call me Shinagami, as I said earlier I'm the strongest American vampire.  
I've been around for centuries. I was bitten, meaning the reason that I'm a vampire is  
because I was turned into one, I'm not one from birth. My mission is to wipe out any and  
all slayers. I'm not alone in this mission, and I never hope to be.  
  
^__^ *Duo*  
  
  
Codename - Heero Yuy  
Mission - Destroy slayers that threaten vampieric population  
Allies - I don't want any but there are four others that I must work with  
Means of Victory - Any way possible  
  
-_- *Heero*  
  
  
My is Quatre Rarbaba Winner and I have been given the task to get rid of all  
slayers. I'll be working with four others (Thank Allah!).   
  
My family is a rich, and well known in both the mortal and the vamperic worlds.  
My family along with friends has agreed to assist me.  
  
^__$ *Quatre*  
  
  
Name - Trowa Barton (I think)  
Objective - Get rid of slayers  
How to do it - Guns, and other ways  
Comrades - Four others in which I'll be meeting soon  
Past - Orphaned, and lost I found a city and called it home. Unfortunately the city  
was vamperic, so I was turned into a vampire, and given a mission.  
  
///_* *Trowa*  
  
  
Yeah, yeah I know it was stupid and made no sense what-so-ever. Even if it was dumb  
please review, it doesn't take long! I'll even accept flames (Which is what I'll probably  
get).  
  
- Thunder Dragon 


	2. Moving along

  
THEN YOU DIE   
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Wing, or the poem Alone by Edgar Allen Poe.   
  
Author Note - Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this out. Writing this fic in the five  
different point of view got confusing, so I'm going to have one of the pilots  
narrate in the beginning the I'll write the rest of the story like a normal story. In  
your review (if you do review) please tell me which pilot you want to narrate and  
they will narrate! Enough yapping on with the fic -   
  
  
  
  
When Edgar Allen Poe was at his death bed, he wrote a poem about how he saw  
himself. Funny how that poem relates to the five of us, who must slay the slayers.  
  
Alone  
  
From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were ~ I have not seen  
As others saw ~ I could not bring   
My passions from a common spring ~  
From the same source I have not taken   
My sorrow ~ I could not awaken   
My heart to joy at the same tone ~   
And all I lov'd ~ I lov'd alone ~  
Then ~ in all my childhood ~ in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life ~ was drawn   
From ev'ry debth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still ~  
From the torrent, or the fountain ~  
From the red cliff of the mountian ~  
From the sun that round me roll'd  
In its autumn tint of gold ~   
From the lighting of the sky   
As it pass'd me flying by ~   
From the thunder, and the storm ~  
And the cloud that took the form  
When the rest of Heaven was blue  
Of a demon in my view ~  
  
Edgar Allen Poe  
  
  
For centuries the slayers have been enemies of the vampires. Many vampires  
believe that mortals pose the largest threat to them, but they are wrong slayers are much  
more dangerous. Mortals believe that sunlight harms us, ha! Mere mortal stories. Sunlight,  
garlic, holy water, and crosses don't harm me (vampires) though bright noonday sun does  
hurt my (vampires') eyes. I'm unsure if a stake could kill me(vampires), but I (smart  
vampires) do not play with humans, stakes, or mallets and I (every vampire) do not wish  
to find out the hard way.  
  
Slayers have a lot going for them, like the fact that they have longer life spans then  
humans, no they are not immortal like vampires but they do live to be over two hundred  
years old.  
  
Only the strongest vampires in the world were given the order to eradicate the  
Earth and colonies of slayers. I represent China and the countries around it, I'm unsure of  
where the other four are from but I'll be finding out soon enough. Right now I'm on my  
way to meet them, I can't say where in case this book gets into slayer hands.  
  
-_-; *Wufei*  
  
  
  
The clock had just rung midnight, the favorite time for vampires. Five figures were  
lounging in a dimly lit room, one glued to the television watching the late move. Two  
others were sitting on a black leather couch talking quietly. Another one was sitting in a  
recliner tiping away about something, probably working on a journal entree (the pilots had  
been told to keep a journal, "You never know, it could help out"). And the fifth one was  
leaning agenst the wall, reading an old history book about slayers.  
  
It was almost fifteen past when the door opened and a elegant figure walked in and  
shut the door.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all have made it. My name is Sally and you need to get ready  
for battle."  
  
With this being said, every head shot up and starred at the vampire named Sally.  
  
"There are slayers trying to get into the complex as we speak, obviously they have  
heard about you."  
  
  
I know, I know, would you just get this story moving, already? I'll get  
there, I promise. But what do you expect I get out of school tomorrow (the  
twentieth of June). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it made really  
happy, specially cause one of my kittens died last night. Well thanks for reading,  
please review if you have time!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Night Fight

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, so :P  
  
Authors note - I'm sick of doing that little narrative thing, so I won't unless you guys  
really liked it. (tell me if you did or didn't) I really don't have much to say but thanks to  
everyone who reviewed, your the greatest! ^.^ Please read and enjoy, if you have time  
please review! Thanks for being so goll - darn - supportive! ^.^  
  
  
The story -   
  
  
It was almost fifteen past when the door opened and a elegant figure walked in and  
shut the door.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all have made it. My name is Sally and you need to get ready  
for battle."  
  
With this being said, every head shot up and starred at the vampire named Sally.  
  
"There are slayers trying to get into the complex as we speak, obviously they have  
heard about you."  
  
The vampire near the door closed his book, grabbed something from his suitcase  
and walked out the door with out saying a word.   
  
The vampire parked in frount of the TV jumped up and followed, leaving the  
television going.  
  
The vampire in the recliner got and left just like the first, without saying a word.  
  
The two on the couch got up, one leaving and one stopping to talk to the vampire  
named Sally, "How many slayers?"  
  
"Only half a dozen, not very strong ones mind you. There probably just rookies"  
  
With that the two vampires left, jogging down the corridors trying in vain to catch  
up with the other four.  
  
***  
  
The slayers had assembled themselves on the rooftop, when the first two vampires  
had reached the roof after climbing five staircases.  
  
The first vampire, still carying whatever he had taken from his suitcase, jumped  
and in one swift movement had taken three slayers down, from behind him came two large  
bangs. The second vampire then stepped out, braid swinging behind him, "What is that?"  
he said gesturing to the thing in the first vampires hand.  
  
"Katana." the first vampire said flatly  
  
"And what is a katana?"  
  
Before the vampire could reply there was another loud bang, and then a thud.  
  
"You guys need to watch your back more carefully." the third vampire had arrived  
and taken out the last slayer. He abruptly turned and marched off leaving the other two  
alone.  
  
"Not very friendly now is he?"  
  
"You don't need to be friendly to correctly do your job."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I'm going to feed, you might want to as well more slayers will probably be  
coming to see what happened to them." As he said this he started to walk away.  
  
The door flew open just as the vampire reached it, and three very tired vampires  
stumbled out.  
  
"What did we miss?" the first one puffed out before leaning on the wall gasping for  
breath  
  
"It was awasome! The three of us knocked out the slayers, they were trying to get  
in by using the skylight, I knocked out two of them and -"  
  
"You can take care of the bodies, being that we took them out. If you need me I'll  
be out feeding." the vampire then pushed past the four of them and walked down the  
stairs, not bothering to apologise for interrupting.  
  
"Hey wait for me!"  
  
"What you don't know how to feed?"  
  
"No, you seem to know where your going."  
  
"I feed alone."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
The three vampires looked at the two departing vampires then at the bodies.  
  
"What do we do with the bodies?"  
  
"Feed them to the gargoyles."  
  
"We have gargoyles?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Lets just get this over with, I don't like touching dead things."  
  
***  
  
  
Okay, that took forever to get done. Well its up, I'm tired, my brother is hyper, what more  
do you need? Please review if you have time, I'd love to hear what you think, your  
suggestions, and even your rants! As a reminder - I'll be going to came from the 8 of July  
to the 14, and I don't know if I'll be able to upload anything but I do know that it has  
Internet access! Thanks for reading! ^.^ 


	4. Intro

  
  
Dis- I don't own jack.  
  
  
"What do we do with the bodies?" asked the green eyed vampire  
  
"Feed them to the gargoyles." Sally said  
  
"We have gargoyles?" the green eyed vampire asked, his visible eye widning  
  
"Of course." Sally replied, acting like having dozens of miss-matched demons for pets was  
a perfectly normal thing.  
  
"Lets just get this over with, I don't like touching dead things." the blond vampire  
muttered  
  
***  
  
"You do know where we're going, now don't you." The vampire with the braid asked  
  
"Yes." snapped the Asian vampire  
  
As the first vampire quites up, they turn a sharp cornor reviling a dungon.  
  
The Asian vampire walks up, pulls the keys off of a small hook and opens the closest door  
near him. Inside are two human girls, both backing away into the shadows. The vampire  
with the brsid just stands there, mouth agasp.  
  
"Do you want to feed or not?!" the Asian vampire, now in the cell holding both the girls  
agenst the wall, said  
  
"Yeah!" the vampire replied, while starting to walk into the cell his braid swining behind  
him  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"I'll take the blond."  
  
Both the vampires feed and then hike it back to the first room where the other three  
vampires are, looking rather pale.  
  
***  
  
"Where we're you two?" Sally asked   
  
"Feeding not that its any of your business, onna."  
  
"Yes it is my business, because I'm suppost to keep an eye on you ." Sally said this very  
slowly so as every word was herd  
  
"Wheres the other guy." asked the blond vampire, sencing a fight comming on  
  
"I don't know. he just walked off after that little run in with those slayers." the vampire  
with the braid said, before sitting down  
  
"Was he feeding ?" the blond asked  
  
"I didn't see him in the dungon." the braided one said, helping himself to the candy bowl  
infront of him  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Sally asked the Asian vampire, who was presently deeply  
absorbed in his book   
  
"He's comming back twords the castle now. Can't you sence his power, onna?"  
  
"He left the castle! How long have you know this?" Sally basically shrieked   
  
"Sence we parted at the rooftop."  
  
"Just to make this clear now...you are *NOT* suppost to leave this castle without my  
knowing."  
  
"But he knew." the braided vampire said  
  
"Without my knowing." Sally re-worded "Where is he now?" she asked the Asian vampire  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"......"  
  
The braided vampire waves his hand infront of the Asians face for a little while, until he  
grabes the hand and throws it down.  
  
"Well at least we know hes not in nacokma."  
  
"Well?" Sally finally snaps, losing her temper  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Where is the other vampire?" Sally askes after counting to ten  
  
"Hes right behind you."  
  
And sure enough when Sally turned the vampire is right there, giving Sally one nasty  
glare.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. You can'y leave the-"  
  
"He was there for that." the Asian vampire intreups, still not looking up from the book  
  
"Ok, fine then." Sally mumbled "Time for introductions!"  
  
Various grumbles   
  
"I'll go first....I've been a vampire for just about a thousand years now. I'm from China. If  
you do anything wrong, I'll womp on you so hard you'll think I was the master slayer."  
Sally said   
  
"I'll go next ....My name is Duo, I'm from America. And you guys can call me  
Shinigami!" Duo..........er.......Shiniagmi said  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner, I represent the middle east."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Heero Yuy, Japan."  
  
".........Chang Wufei. China."  
  
"Well that was weak." Duo murmered  
  
  
Speaking of weak......This was typed reallllllllly fast so there is probably millions of  
spelling mistakes. Sorry it took so long to post, but I do have a good reason. Well for  
awhile I was at camp, then as a birthday gift My family and I went to China! So I could  
really care about the fics. SORRY!!!!!!! But I did have fun in China! ^.^  
  



	5. Intro

  
  
Dis- I don't own jack.  
  
  
"What do we do with the bodies?" asked the green eyed vampire  
  
"Feed them to the gargoyles." Sally said  
  
"We have gargoyles?" the green eyed vampire asked, his visible eye widning  
  
"Of course." Sally replied, acting like having dozens of miss-matched demons for pets was  
a perfectly normal thing.  
  
"Lets just get this over with, I don't like touching dead things." the blond vampire  
muttered  
  
***  
  
"You do know where we're going, now don't you." The vampire with the braid asked  
  
"Yes." snapped the Asian vampire  
  
As the first vampire quites up, they turn a sharp cornor reviling a dungon.  
  
The Asian vampire walks up, pulls the keys off of a small hook and opens the closest door  
near him. Inside are two human girls, both backing away into the shadows. The vampire  
with the brsid just stands there, mouth agasp.  
  
"Do you want to feed or not?!" the Asian vampire, now in the cell holding both the girls  
agenst the wall, said  
  
"Yeah!" the vampire replied, while starting to walk into the cell his braid swining behind  
him  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"I'll take the blond."  
  
Both the vampires feed and then hike it back to the first room where the other three  
vampires are, looking rather pale.  
  
***  
  
"Where we're you two?" Sally asked   
  
"Feeding not that its any of your business, onna."  
  
"Yes it is my business, because I'm suppost to keep an eye on you ." Sally said this very  
slowly so as every word was herd  
  
"Wheres the other guy." asked the blond vampire, sencing a fight comming on  
  
"I don't know. he just walked off after that little run in with those slayers." the vampire  
with the braid said, before sitting down  
  
"Was he feeding ?" the blond asked  
  
"I didn't see him in the dungon." the braided one said, helping himself to the candy bowl  
infront of him  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Sally asked the Asian vampire, who was presently deeply  
absorbed in his book   
  
"He's comming back twords the castle now. Can't you sence his power, onna?"  
  
"He left the castle! How long have you know this?" Sally basically shrieked   
  
"Sence we parted at the rooftop."  
  
"Just to make this clear now...you are *NOT* suppost to leave this castle without my  
knowing."  
  
"But he knew." the braided vampire said  
  
"Without my knowing." Sally re-worded "Where is he now?" she asked the Asian vampire  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"......"  
  
The braided vampire waves his hand infront of the Asians face for a little while, until he  
grabes the hand and throws it down.  
  
"Well at least we know hes not in nacokma."  
  
"Well?" Sally finally snaps, losing her temper  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Where is the other vampire?" Sally askes after counting to ten  
  
"Hes right behind you."  
  
And sure enough when Sally turned the vampire is right there, giving Sally one nasty  
glare.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. You can'y leave the-"  
  
"He was there for that." the Asian vampire intreups, still not looking up from the book  
  
"Ok, fine then." Sally mumbled "Time for introductions!"  
  
Various grumbles   
  
"I'll go first....I've been a vampire for just about a thousand years now. I'm from China. If  
you do anything wrong, I'll womp on you so hard you'll think I was the master slayer."  
Sally said   
  
"I'll go next ....My name is Duo, I'm from America. And you guys can call me  
Shinigami!" Duo..........er.......Shiniagmi said  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner, I represent the middle east."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Heero Yuy, Japan."  
  
".........Chang Wufei. China."  
  
"Well that was weak." Duo murmered  
  
  
Speaking of weak......This was typed reallllllllly fast so there is probably millions of  
spelling mistakes. Sorry it took so long to post, but I do have a good reason. Well for  
awhile I was at camp, then as a birthday gift My family and I went to China! So I could  
really care about the fics. SORRY!!!!!!! But I did have fun in China! ^.^  
  



End file.
